Nations United for Freedom
of Nueva Vida |flag = NUF_FLAG_txt1.png |motto = |team = Blue |color1 = lightblue |color2 = lightgrey |color3 = |founder = |foundedon = April 2009 |cabinet = *High Council: King_Neil, Galvatron, Blk_Ak47 *General Council: TBA |officials = |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = * with Nueva Vida |forumurl = http://nuf.x10hosting.com/index.php |joinurl = http://nuf.x10hosting.com/index.php?action=register |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/cn-NUF |ircchannel = #cn-NUF |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = |totalnations = |totalstrength = |monthchange = |avgstrength = |totalnukes = |rank = |score = }} Nations United for Freedom (NUF) was founded in April 2009 and is primarily on the Blue team. It is a democratic alliance with many freedoms. Information NUF has many friends all over CN because many of its members have been around for a very long time. As an alliance, it promotes freedom of speech, supporting each other, and rapid growth. Its members like to have a laugh as well as be serious. NUF is looking to grow and make many friends in CN and welcomes members both old and new. Many of its members have been around for two years or more. Because of this the new members benefit from a lot of experience and older members can be comfortable in an alliance that doesn't make silly mistakes. Values Members of the Nations United for Freedom shall always remain free to run their nations as they so wish, no demands shall ever be given to member nations dictated by the council, with the exception of demands made by outside forces such as disarming or removal requirements such as in the case of surrender for the good of the alliance. These freedoms shall not extend to Military requirements such as going to war for the alliance, attacking nations at will, nor monetary requirements that may be necessary. Government structure NUF High Council # The High Council of the Nations United for Freedom holds all authority and responsibility for the internal affairs of the alliance, Foreign affairs and Military command. # It is the responsibility of the High Council to protect the rights of every member nation of the Nations United for Freedom. # The High council consists of three (3) individuals, all with equal authority and responsibility. # The High Council will make every attempt to consult with all other High Council members on all decisions. It is within the power of an individual High Council member to make decisions unilaterally with the exception of declarations of War. Only the High council shall have the authority to declare war. NUF General Council # The General Council of the Nations United for Freedom will act as advisors to the high council along with shared responsibility to oversee the Recruitment Department, Information / Communications Department, and Economics Department. # All General Council members are equal in rank. # Any disagreements by council members will be decided by the High council. # All General Council members shall always be equal in rank. # Any single council member shall have the authority to deny council entry of a general member. # The voting in of council and high council members shall be decided only by members of the entire council. # General council members shall be permanent unless otherwise removed. # A removal process must remain in place for both Council and High council members consisting of the council as a whole. # No single person or council member shall have full authority over any section/department within the alliance. # The number of council members shall remain unlimited, it is the hopes of the founders that only the most trusted and dedicated members hold this position for the good of the whole alliance. # There shall be no requirements placed on council members to do any specific job nor duties, only that they vote in a way that keeps NUF strong and on the right path to greatness and freedom. Alliance Code *A. Every Nation of the Nations United for Freedom will not show disrespect to anyone in the alliance or outside. *B. Every Nation of Nations United for Freedom will never attack a fellow member and/or attack another alliance and/or attack a member of the red team and/or a member of the blue team without permission of higher authority. An alliance is defined as more than one member being in it. *C. If your nation wishes to engage another nation, included in the above restrictions, for personal reasons, it must be approved by one of the three members of the High Council. *D. Every Nation of Nations United for Freedom will comply with all orders in time of war. *E. Any NUF member who is found guilty of attempting to sway any voting process in their favor using untruths or lies will be released from the alliance or punished. *F.No person within the NUF may hold more than one government position. Membership Membership is open to all. Each applicant's forum name must be his or her ruler name. To join NUF: # Register on NUF's forums. # Under Applications section, make a new thread with this information: Name, Nation link, NS, Team Color, Previous Alliance. # Once you are masked as a member you can set your alliance affiliation to Nations United for Freedom. # Visit in IRC, channel #CN-NUF Category:Blue team alliances Category:Alliances